


The beginning: Seth Macfarlane x Girl reader

by Multifandomwriter775



Category: Seth Macfarlane - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, Romance, Seth Macfarlane - Freeform, Seth Macfarlane x reader, f/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:42:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25465690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multifandomwriter775/pseuds/Multifandomwriter775
Summary: This is a story about Seth MacFarlane. In this story not many people listen to Seth’s music. He wants to be more recognized for how he sings and plays rather than shows and movies… along the way he meets someone who helps him fulfill…
Relationships: Seth MacFarlane/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	The beginning: Seth Macfarlane x Girl reader

**Author's Note:**

> Seth Macfarlane x Female Reader  
> Notes: Your Name: y/n  
> I’m sorry if the description of the girl doesn’t match you at all, it is very hard to write without describing a character. Just imagine either she is described differently or that you look like her; may be more of an original character, but with your name :)

_The Cold winter's night…_

_The night sky was dim, a jet black. The street lights shone on the tall buildings. It was as if the coldness reached into his bones aching him as he walked… One tall brightly lit building with blaring colorful lights reflects on his small circle spectacles that sat on the brim of his nose. Seth sighed. He felt his breath circle in the air. He shivers holding his hands across his chest to his arms, he gently rubs as he admires the scene in front. Seth is an American producer, director, actor and singer. He is no other than Seth Macfarlane. Seth pushes his glasses up and straightens his tie in the window reflection. There was a small glare on his lens from the lights around him…_

_Why was someone so successful as Seth Macfarlane here at a Hollywood bar? The actor decided to take things easy, have a break from the high life for a while… Seth feels like he has over done himself, he is growing older and although his career means the world to him. He knows every person needs a break, try something new? Something simple._

_7pm._

_Seth was at a Hollywood bar, a full 2 hours away from where he lives, although this is Hollywood, this bar is more on the outers of all the famous celebrities… a simple bar for simple people, perhaps some on holiday from another place? This wasn’t a well-known area or bar, most people who do come here are usually starting new, fresh… the bar has a stage for those who want success and can slowly work their way up. Seth of course has already done his share of success, he wasn’t here for that, he simply felt like he needed a place to let it all go, sing freely as if it was **the beginning** again… some place he can feel appreciated for not just who he is and what he has done… but for more talent hidden inside._

_It has been a hard year for the creator. Seth has hit a downfall with his music, it is always, “Family guy” - “when is ted 3 coming out?” and “how many seasons of the Orville will there be?” But what about his music? When are they asking that? … they don’t, only the dearest fans know about his many albums, he has a style that doesn’t attract many listens, nowadays it’s all rubbish, Seth doesn’t believe any of that is **Real** music or talent in that matter! It's as if anyone could just walk into a studio no matter how bad they are and become a successful music artist… Seth takes time, practice, dedication into his music and what he writes… but he feels like it is so unappreciated because of everything else he has created…_

_He has come here today to show his talent, for not just his skills at producing, writing and acting but for his amazing voice._

_Seth wore a deep blue suit with a white-collar shirt, his tie was a long black necktie. The blazer was left open, the ends resting just below his hips. He wore a matching deep blue fedora with a white line across the middle, it tilted towards his eyes. Seth wasn’t planning on being recognized tonight, hence why he wore his glasses…_

_He pulls his sleeve up and checks his watch. 10 minutes and he was on. The bar had a piano waiting for him inside, of course he couldn’t bring his nine-foot piano along on a 2-hour drive in his Aston Martin._

_7:10pm. He was on at 7:20. Seth once more checks himself in the mirror and straightens out his clothes with his hands._

_“You can do this… nobody will recognize you… it will be okay…” Seth presses his hands against the firm maroon double wood door, it swings open._

_A few people were around the bar. Workers behind the counter serving people, around 5 people sat in stools and the room had around 40 other people around in booths. The atmosphere was warm. Red and yellow lights above, it was an old fashion bar, it gave Seth a good feeling in his stomach. He makes his way confidently behind the stage. His back was straight with his hands to his sides._

_Behind the dark rose curtain of the stage, one of Seth’s good friends stood awaiting him, Scott Grimes._

_“Woah hey Scotty- what the hell are you doing here man?” Seth chuckles nervously._

_“To watch you perform, obviously, have I ever missed one of your shows?” Scott asks._

_“Ya.” Seth says with a plain smile._

_“Well- okay maybe I have, but I know how special this is to you, and don’t worry I promise I haven’t told a single soul about the performance tonight, I know that you want it to be fresh and all, and get a new audience for a different side of you! which, is still think is weird, but aye, I get it! you deserve this Seth, now break a leg bud”_

_“Thanks, Scott.” He smiles._

_“Seth! There he is! The big man! Now, as you requested, I am not disclosing your real name tonight, Grimes actually thought maybe I could introduce you as ‘Seth Grimes’ I thought it was a good idea.” The owner of the bar explains, Seth of course called prior to explain everything, Dave, the bar owner, knows everything, he is a big fan of Seth too, so of course he would allow him to do this tonight, besides Seth is donating 5 thousand to the bar’s funds!_

_Seth nods. “sounds good.”_

_“so, what will you be singing?” Dave asks._

_“Well, actually… I have a few songs I might perform if that’s alright?” he asks._

_“Of course! Piano is out there, and if you wish to leave the piano, we have a pianist to take over while you sing, do you have the notes of the songs?” Dave asks._

_“Of course.” Seth opens his blazer and takes out music sheets._

_Dave takes the notes and heads behind the curtain to the other side of the stage. He places the note sheets on the piano stand and grabs the microphone. Dave makes his way to center stage, the lights shine onto him._

_“Ladies and gentleman! Give it up for today’s performance! Seth Grimes!”_

_Seth Macfarlane walks on stage, his hat tilted down, his pearl white teeth show as he smiles, his eyes squint lightly and his cheek bones lift which causes the glasses to slip down his nose. He pushes them up with his index finger and takes the mic. There was a bright twinkle in his eyes._

_“Hello! Thank you for having me~!” his dark chocolate eyes scan the crowd… most seemed unamused or distracted with something else._

_This was perfect! If his singing is true talent, he will know…, if people turn and look because of his voice, he will know… Seth regrips the mic, his hands felt clammy. He is never this nervous performing. New set of audience here, he can’t mess up._

_The pianist began to play…_

_Seth parts his lips._

_(_ [ _https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9r0QdTrvPOo_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9r0QdTrvPOo) _) ( suggest you listen to Seth’s song so you get the true feel of this scene )_

_“This is “You couldn’t be cuter” a white light lands on him shining at him for the crowds waiting to be wowed._

_Seth’s eyes close, his foot taps gently to the beat, background players play… saxophones and other instruments, and an orchestra of sound behind him._

_Seth looks down, mic to his lips._

_“You couldn’t be cuter…” he slowly raises his head a loving, charming grin peaks behind the microphone. “Plus- that you couldn’t be smarter… plus that intelligent face! You have a disgraceful charm for me~” his voice cooed through the speakers, everyone stopped. Listened. The crowds quieted down. heads turned. Admired._

_The ladies sighed helplessly as their eyes followed his. Seth’s smile was wide, charmful and cunning, he truly was everything a girl could want and more._

_“You couldn’t be keener~! You look so fresh from the cleaner!” Seth spins and winks at a group of young women. You could tell by the helpless expressions that they were in love with this man… their eyes glued to his charm. It wasn’t just his appearance and the charm to die for, but that voice! It was mellifluous! Oh, and so supercilious, not the arrogant kind… the courage kind! He sang with full pride._

_“You are the little grand slam! I’ll bring to my family!” Seth’s engaging eyes staring lovingly at everyone in the bar, the men clearly stunned by this guy! They didn’t expect a thing from this man, but now all completely stunned, jealous, the ladies were all at the edge of their seats, hearts beating out of their chest as they eye down his dashing looks._

_Seth walks to the edges of the stage, he leans in to one of the girls closest to him, a short young college student. She had honey blond hair that curled down to her chest. her face pale like snow, lips red as cherries… her eyes bright dazzling blue gorgeously eyeing the man down. her lips part softly, her teeth sink into her lip as Seth becomes close with her._

_“My Ma will show you an album of me that’ll bore you to tears! And you’ll attract all the relatives we have dodged for years and years” Seth sings._

_The girl was helpless… she notices the twinkle in his eyes. She fiddles with the buttons on her white collared shirt. Seth stares into her big blue eyes- they connect contact. Her breath hitched as Seth leaned down close to the young girl._

_“And what will they tell me? Exactly, what will they tell me! Let’s say you couldn’t be nicer, couldn’t be sweeter! Couldn’t be better, couldn’t be smoother…. Couldn’t be cuter, baby, than you are~” Seth purrs leaning quite close, only to jump back at a split second._

_She places a hand to her heart… it was beating like a thunder inside her, she had sworn she had seen this man somewhere! She had to… no one this successful would be here. The young 22-year-old came here to drink, she had done all her studying for the night and she needed an expect from all that, this was the place to be… she was glad she decided on this place tonight, if she never came, she would have never laid her eyes on the most dreamiest man she has ever seen… this guy was painted in her mind forever, even with her eyes closed she imagined the man, singing to her, while his arms lay just on her waist… they were close. She imagines staring into his dark eyes… kissing those perfect lips, placing her small fragile hands against his firm chest._

_She reopens her eyes and comes back to reality. She needed to get this man’s number, but her? Out of all the desperate woman in her? Doubt he would call. How could a man so beautiful be single? He probably has someone, who could this song be about? She felt she had no chance._

_Seth finished up his first song. The audience roared and cheered. Seth bows respectively and smiles that big charming grin once again, all the girl’s red in the face, cheeks hurting from smiling, they all wanted him! even the taken ones…_

_Seth snickers, he rubs his hands together and smiles, he held the microphone in between his elbow and side. He smirks. “Well since tonight was such a success how do you all feel about me coming back next week to perform my other songs then?”_

_The crowd let out a thunderous applause! “Yes!” people cry._

_Seth grabs the mic in one hand and waves his hand with the other. “Aight! Night to you all~!” he calls. Everyone applauses as he makes his exit._

_Grimes was waiting with excitement, his arms flung around Seth and hugged him._

_“wonderful! Seth! My man! I had tears in my eyes! That was beautiful! You were extraordinary!”_

_“Thank you, Scott.” Seth gently pats his back and escapes his embrace._

_“so, you aren’t really coming back here next week, are you?” Scott asks nervously…_

_“Well, of course I am! I was a hit! Scott, I felt so alive! Never- have I felt this alive, it's been years! Call me privileged, but this was a dream! Why would I not want to return!” Seth had a wide smile, it reached from cheek to cheek._

_Grimes pushes Seth’s glasses up for him that slowly slid down his nose._

_“Seth… you know you are my best friend, right? But listen, do you really think your manager would suggest you to go back if you were here right now? Its suicide! Someone will find out eventually who you are, the more you come here, the more they will learn… what if they search up your music? They will find out about who you really are! Didn’t you want to start fresh?”_

_“Yes! And I can! I really can!” Seth grabs Scott’s arms harshly._

_“People here tonight will tell friends who will tell friends… they will keep coming and the audience will grow! Someone will know you, and ask… you know that! once they know, do you think they will care about the music? About the performance you made? It will go back to the movies and shows…” Grimes frowns. “I am trying to help you.”_

_“Scotty, I appreciate you being here, but I know for a fact, nobody will know it’s me! I know what I’m doing. Trust me.” his smile was faded but still present. “Besides, I doubt the audience will grow, most who come here, come alone.” He points out._

_“I’ll be fine.”_


End file.
